


Together We Are Autumn

by SarahSezLove



Category: As the World Turns, nuke
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSezLove/pseuds/SarahSezLove
Summary: Opposites attract and create something wonderful.





	Together We Are Autumn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valenti1965](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valenti1965/gifts).



> Written for one of the NukeAnon challenges on LJ. Seems so long ago, I can't remember when it was.

I knew as soon as I saw him;  
as soon as his gaze settled on mine and didn't look away.  
_He was summer._  
So bright, he took my breath away; so warm,  
I could feel his heat seeping into my very bones,  
torching me from within.

I tried to fight it;  
to deny the thawing of my winter heart.  
Desperate to ignore the feelings that welled forth,  
the ones I'd locked away so long ago,  
I was determined he wouldn't know the tundra  
of my frozen landscape.

 

I've always known I am winter,  
sculpted from a childhood shrouded in the  
bitter frost of somebody else's disappointment;  
the apathy of cold indifference.  
Keeping myself apart, afraid to get too close.  
Frozen in time;  
in place.

 _Winter._  
So aloof;  
so self-sufficient.  
Existing unto and of itself,  
needing no other season to give it meaning.

 _Me._  
Alone.  
So lonely.  
So cold.  
Filled with an emptiness born of detachment;  
existing in icy fear.

 

Then he was there.  
No springtime to ease the transition.  
No slow awakening.

From death to living.  
A burst of heat; of fire.  
Winter and summer.  
Summer and winter.  
Diametrically opposed?  
Opposites with no connection?  
_Never!_

Together... _we are autumn._

Ablaze in warmth and colour;  
the burnished heat of red and gold.  
A kaleidoscope of beginnings and endings;  
fiery sunrise to sunset.  
Winds of passion whipped to instant frenzy;  
calmed at cosy firesides.

I tame the summer heat as  
he warms the melancholy.

 _Together_...

we are autumn.


End file.
